Tsubasa Ozu
"The Galloping Thunder Element! The Yellow Magician (Legend) MagiYellow!" Tsubasa Ozu (小津 翼, Ozu Tsubasa) / Yellow Magician MagiYellow (黄の魔法使いマジイエロー, Kiiro no Mahōtsukai Majiierō) is the 19-year-old second son of Miyuki and Isamu Ozu and a Yellow Magician, a wizard who wields the power over the Galloping Thunder Element (走る雷のエレメント, Hashiru Ikazuchi no Eremento). Biography He's intuitive, a realist and usually rational. He looks at life crossways, is a bit closed in himself, cynical and sarcastic. Tsubasa also boxes and even coaches when not fighting as a wizard. Tsubasa is generally the family’s rebel; he bickers a lot with younger brother Kai and pays little heed to older brother Makito’s bossiness. Nevertheless, he is quite close to his older sister Houka, despite their vastly different personalities. He often bickers with Kai and wants to live up to their older brother's standards. He also fell in love with Rei in Stage 28 and refused to set her soul free because he did not want them to be separated. Tsubasa managed to save her when Neries used her soul to heal her throat, and even though Rei did love him back, they could not remain together because Rei was already dead. By the end of the series he fulfilled his passion of being a boxer. His primary attack is "Yellow Thunder," where he shoots a barrage of lightning arrows from his MagiStick Bowgun. As Yellow Magician Legend MagiYellow (レジェンドマジイエロー, Kiiro no Mahōtsukai Rejendo Majiierō), Tsubasa's "MagiBolt" rains forth lightning. Along with his brother-in-law Hikaru, Tsubasa appeared in GoGo Sentai Boukenger vs. Super Sentai when he was in a boxing match and Eiji Takaoka shows up. Later on he along with Eiji, Nanami Nono, Tetsu, and Asuka fight Chronos. He transferred his "Courage Spirit" power to AkaRed the Spirit of Red Rangers to power DaiVoyager. A few years later, Tsubasa fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existance, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. AkaRanger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. MagiYellow Magin/Majuu Forms * MagiGaruda * MagiLion Arsenal * MagiPhone * MagiStick - Bowgun * MagiPunch * Legend MagiYellow ** Magical Holy Staff DialRod - Bowgun * Sky Hoki Trivia *Tsubasa is also the last name of Mai (Change Phoenix) of Dengeki Sentai Changeman. *He is the only male Yellow Ranger in Sentai to be preceded and succeeded by female Yellow Rangers. Ironically, his Fiveman predecessor Remi Hoshikawa (Five Yellow) was preceeded and succeeded by male Yellow Rangers. **Even more ironic, Tsubasa and Remi are both part of an All-Sibling Sentai team. *As it has become common in recent Sentai for Yellow Rangers to be female, Tsubasa is currently the last male Yellow Ranger, although another male yellow ranger after him is still out of the question. See Also *Charlie Thorn, his Power Rangers counterpart from Power Rangers: Mystic Force Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Yellow Category:Rival Category:Sentai second-in-command Category:Archery